Clash of Clans Archives Volume 5
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: DMCsupergamer again with some more of my archives! Martox is actually the real person taking over the realm! Martox has a surprise that transforms Cofo into a dangerous form! Can Ched fend off Cofo in his new form?
1. Super Evil Match

Clash of Clans Archives Volume 5

Today's Episode: Super Evil Match

Chapter 1

It was another morning at Ched's village. As Ched opened his eyes from his sleep, he could already think of what happened last night. Last night, he was having some of Cheb's leftover dinner feast at Chey's village. He had a great time last night, but of course, he had more fun at Cheb's village. He wasn't saying that Chey's village was less fun though. It was kind of like… the same.

Ched's Mind: I think I'll just sleep for a couple more minutes!

Ched did just that, and when he woke up, he walked outside the town hall.

Ched: Hmm, should I upgrade my cannons or the archer towers?

Ched kept on pondering so much, that he forgot all about what he was going to make for breakfast, but he finally decided on upgrading his archer tower to level four. He told a builder to start upgrading that, and then he washed up by the shore. Then realized that he was supposed to get some breakfast.

Ched: Oops, forgot about that!

Ched told Barry to try to get some berries from the forest and Abby to accompany him. Ched wondered why he kept on pairing up Barry and Abby for tasks, as if he thinks that he might be a new habit he keeps doing.

Ched: Berries aren't the only thing for breakfast though!

Ched quickly told George to gather out some wood in the forest. George didn't know why Ched needed wood, other than to cook food but he still followed Ched's order. When Ched received the wood, he had the help of some village to make a wooden sickle. Chen quickly journeyed off into the forest, in search for maybe some kind of wheat field for making bread.

Ched: (Sigh) why can't I find some wheat?

Ched said that after a couple minutes because Ched was a really impatient person. Ched was finally relieved when he saw a village that actually had its own wheat field. Ched wondered why you couldn't buy wheat fields from the shop, but took a deep breath. He walked towards the village, which was a town hall four. There were level three archer towers and cannons behind some walls and had a mortar as well. When the chief of the village saw Ched, he was surprised to see that Ched didn't bring any troops or spells with him. The chief walked over to Ched and started questioning him.

Chief: Why have you come here? If you are coming to attack us, why didn't you bring any troops?

Ched: I haven't come to attack your village.

Chief: Then what have you come here for?

Ched: If I can harvest some wheat from your wheat field.

Chief: That'll cost some gold.

Luckily, Ched brought out four hundred pieces of gold as an emergency.

Ched: How much will three wheat cost?

Chief: It will cost one hundred gold.

Ched: Here you go!

Ched handed one hundred gold to the chief. The chief looked at the gold and then signaled Ched to go to the wheat field. Ched walked over to the wheat field and then used his wooden sickle to harvest three wheat. Ched thanked the chief for the wheat and then left for his village. When Ched got back to his village, he quickly told two villagers to do some "Wheat Work" which included baking the wheat into bread. And he gave them three hundred gold for them if they do that. Ched then started going off with twenty barbarians, fifteen archers and a single giant, off to raid another village for some gold.

AT GOBLIN FOREST

Cofo just woke up from Ched's hard K.O blow. It was also supported by Ched's Superwine power, which of course had to do with why Ched was a special chief. As Cofo got up, he gasped in pain as he felt his back. There was already blood running down his nose, but nothing else. Other than the excruciating intense pain. Cofo swore with anger in him as he then raised his arms to his side and stretched them out. At once a cloud which Cofo calls it "Cofo Cloud" then was summoned before Cofo. It was Cofo's way of transportation. Cofo boarded it and then motioned it to go towards the sky.

Cofo: (Gulp) Martox won't be too happy with this!

As Cofo flew high into the sky, he motioned the cloud towards what looked like to be a really giant, massive castle. There was an entrance even up high because the castle was so big; it was even bigger than the clouds! As Cofo flew through the entrance, he quickly landed down his cloud and then boarded off.

Cofo: I hope Martox gives me an exception!

Cofo walked through the royal hall until he came upon a black cloaked person. He also had a black hood and you couldn't see his face, but you could see his eyes, which were yellow. That person was Martox.

Cofo: I have some bad news Martox!

Martox: What is it?

Cofo: I have unfortunately let Ched attack and destroy Goblin Outpost!

Martox: (Slammed his fist on the right side of his throne) Again you let this happen. Don't let me do everything!

Cofo: (Whimpering) I'm serious! I'm trying my best! I'm trying to show my hard work!

Martox breathed in a slight fury and then walked over to Cofo and got closer to his face.

Martox: Then show even harder work!

Martox then backed off into his throne.

Cofo: (Sigh) Fine, I'll try harder!

Martox: Good!

Cofo then walked over to his cloud and then flew out from Martox Castle.

AT CHODA

The bread and berries were finished, along with some milk that George managed to find out in the forest. There was a village that offered milk for elixir, but George just took the milk anyways. Ched quickly said a SuperCell prayer and then everyone started eating. Barry couldn't stop thinking about Abby. What could he do to impress her? The least that he could do at least was impress her with something.

Barry's Mind: There has to be some way to impress Abby!

Barry knew just that. What if he could bring her to some kind of peaceful garden? That could be something!

Barry's Mind: I know! I could maybe try to find a garden on some kind of island! Hopefully Ched allows me to use his boat!

Barry soon had his plans ready, so after breakfast, he told Ched if he could use his boat.

Ched: Why do you want to use my boat?

Barry: I just want to find an island.

Ched: Island?

Barry: It's something of my business.

Ched: Uh… Okay, but I'm driving.

Barry: (Gulp) Okay then!

Ched: Well then, let's go!

Ched and Barry then walked over to the docks and boarded Ched's boat.


	2. Finding a Garden

Chapter 2: Finding a Garden

Ched started steering the boat while Barry looked around finding the perfect Garden. He couldn't find any islands so far, and he think the reason why was because Ched wasn't going where he wants to go.

Barry: Ched, can I steer the boat?

Ched: Why?

Barry: Because it seems to me like I can't find any gardens.

Ched: If you drive, you think you can find a garden?

Barry: That's right!

Ched: Hmm, okay but be careful!

Barry: I will!

Ched let go of the steering wheel and Barry grasped hold of it. It turns out, Barry was right! A couple minutes later, they could see what looked like to be a beach covered with pink and green flowers. That garden was perfect for Abby because her cape is green and her hair is pink.

Barry: That's perfect!

Ched: Okay then!

Barry steered the boat over to the garden and then boarded off the boat. Ched followed him. The smooth silky sand was warm against Barry's sandals, so he couldn't resist but removed his sandals.

Barry's Mind: Let me just say that was one of the best moves I've ever done!

The sand felt so good on Barry's feet and Ched was sniffing some flowers.

Ched: Ahh! These flowers smell so good!

Barry: Yeah!

Barry sniffed a pink flower. It smelled like the best fragrance ever.

Barry: You should smell the pink flowers; I think they smell the best!

Ched: Yeah, I smelled some of them already!

Barry: What do the green flowers smell like?

Ched: Like the best mint ever!

Barry: Nice!

Ched decided now was his next try to see what's been going on with Barry and Abby.

Ched: Say Barry. Do you have any secrets with Abby?

Barry: Huh?!

Ched: I mean like I saw you acting kind of strange and even saw you blushing around Abby. What's been going on?

Barry: Uh… Heh Heh!

Ched: Please?

Barry: (Sigh) Okay. You see, I developed feelings for Abby.

Ched: Really?! You do?

Barry: Yeah.

Ched: I can't believe my ears!

Barry: Well believe them! In fact, I said I was going to use this garden for me and Abby to use… if we ever get dating!

Ched: Dating?

Barry: Yup!

Ched trembled with excitement and his words came out a bit shaky.

Ched: Do you want me to keep this a secret?

Barry: Yes please! I want to reveal my feelings to her personally!

Ched: Very well then!

Barry and Ched boarded the boat and then started their way back to Ched's village.

IN THE SKY

Cofo was sitting down on his cloud trying to think of some more plans to take down Ched.

Cofo: Should I ask Martox if he could give me like some kind of Super Power?

Cofo thought about that and laughed quietly. He flew across the sky for a few seconds, and then directed the cloud to board down to Ched's village.

Cofo: Maybe I could try to beat Ched up… and then tell Martox's minions to bring him to Martox!

Cofo laughed even harder as he quickly jumped out of the cloud and ducked behind a nearby boulder.

Cofo: Ched won't stand a chance with my new plan!

Barry and Ched finally stopped at Ched's docks and then they both climbed out.

Ched: So yeah, when do you think you will have your date with Abby?

Barry: When I can see it's the best time to!

Ched: Ah.

Barry walked over to the barracks and started doing his usual barbarian training there. Ched could already see his Archer Tower finished to level four and could see a green flag there. He could realize it was looking the same as Chey's archer tower.

Ched: So Chey's archer towers are level four!

Ched just wanted all of his buildings to be the same level, so he told his first builder to upgrade the other barracks to level four, and told his second builder to upgrade a random cannon to level four!

Ched: I'll just try to max out my base so I don't have to keep worrying about upgrading my town hall!

Ched decided to look in a bush to see if there were any gems left, because Ched was running out of gems. In fact, that bush was actually next to the boulder Cofo was hiding behind!

Cofo: Yes! It's my chance!

Ched managed to find two gems inside the bush, but just as he began to leave, he was tackled down by Cofo!

Ched: AHH!

Ched and Cofo tussled and rolled over each other. They both managed to get up but then Cofo grabbed Ched and hook punched him in the face. Ched stumbled back and as Cofo ran towards Ched, Ched used his legs to push Cofo away. Ched tried a tornado kick, and Cofo ducked. Cofo punched Ched in the torso and then uppercut him in the face, hard!

Ched: OOF!

Cofo sneered happily and then tried to hook punch Ched again. Ched luckily ducked the punch and then low spin kicked Cofo in the stomach. Cofo staggered backwards and then Ched jump kicked him in the face.

Cofo: GAHH!

Cofo was propelled backwards and then landed on the grass. As Cofo got up Ched shouted as he ran forward and landed a big uppercut back to Cofo. Cofo screamed in pain as he flew into the air and slammed his back against the boulder he was hiding in.

Ched: Whew!

Cofo coughed and then took out a stone knife. Ched gulped as Cofo smiled. Cofo threw the knife towards Ched, but Ched quickly rolled forward dodging the knife. Ched punched Cofo in the face and torso really fast, and jumped in the air and back-kicked Cofo in the face. But to be more specific, in the cheek!

Cofo: OOAHH!

Cofo's back busted into the boulder and he smashed part of it. Cofo fell forward and stumbled back up.

Cofo: I'll be back soon Ched!

Cofo summoned his Cofo cloud and hopped on it and flew away before Ched could catch him.

Ched: (Angrily) NO! He always runs away somehow!

Ched looked at the boulder at the large cracked hole where Cofo smashed into. A single gem was actually seen through the hole!

Ched: (Picking up the gem) Then I guess here is my prize!

Ched chuckled and went back to his village. He decided to raid another base.

Ched: This looks good!

The village Ched was looking at had a level four cannon, a level one archer tower, and a level one mortar, and it was a town hall three. There were wooden walls surrounding the entire village. Except the collectors, that is! Ched was surrounded by thirty barbarians, one giant, and five archers.

Ched: Alright George! Get your giant ready!

George: On it!

George and the giant walked slow but surely towards the village. Only the cannon was in range so the giant wasn't really damaged. The barbarians and archers were deployed in a wild frenzy and Barry and Abby followed them.

Barry: Let's do this!

Barry started smashing the gold mines and the elixir collectors. The mortar was at the back of the town hall and it started firing its first shell.

Abby: Watch out!

Barry heard that alarm and saw the shell coming towards him!

Barry: AHHHHH!

Barry quickly jumped away just in time. He heard Abby say "Whew!" when he landed back down on the ground and then he smirked. The chief was already dealt by Ched. As Ched walked into the Town Hall, he could see no one there. That meant the chief and the villagers fled into the forest.

Ched: At least I don't have to fight him out!

The archers in the tower were so desperate right now that as their tower got destroyed; they jumped onto the top of the Town Hall and tried shooting from there.

Abby: Time for a target shooting! Only instead, archers!

Abby raised her bow and aimed with accuracy. The arrow striked the first archer in the head, and she burst into elixir. The second archer saw the elixir in horror and tried to run away. The mortar was the only defense left now because George just obliterated the cannon. Gage was taking all of the gold in the storages quickly and just as he finished taking all of them, he just climbed right out.

Barry: Time for a target throw! Only instead, at an archer!

Just as the archer started running away, Barry threw his sword. The sword thundered towards the archer's back but she quickly looked behind and ducked. She still was running but looking back and taunted Barry for his misfire.

Barry: Have a nice blow!

The archer didn't know what was ahead of her and tripped on Barry's sword. She stumbled down the town hall and fell into the mortar!

Archer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Barry: YEAH!

Barry ran into the mortar's range and another elixir explosion came out of the mortar, and the shell was colored purple. Barry was trapped though because there was a wall to the side of him, and a stampede of barbarians and archers smashing the town hall.

Barry: AHHH!

Just then, he heard the shell explode in mid-air!

Barry: Huh?

It turns out; Abby shot a single arrow into the shell to make it explode in mid-air. Now that was perfect timing!

Barry: Thanks Abby!

Abby: (Smirking) your just improving my skills!

As soon as the town hall and the mortar were destroyed, Ched called everyone to return back to his village. Meanwhile, Barry first went down to a gold mine that Abby and most archers hang out next to. He was going to be in search for something sparkly for his date!


	3. Something Sparkly For Abby

Chapter 3: Something Sparkly For Abby

Barry could see a minecart that is used for picking up gold go up to dump in some gold. Barry waited until the minecart was done dumping the gold in. Then he hopped on it and then the minecart zoomed down.

Barry's Mind: Can't wait to see if there might be a sparkly object around here!

What was Barry going to do with that sparkly object? Maybe use it for a decoration or maybe something even more! The minecart kept on going down, occasionally stopping to collect some gold along the way. Finally, Barry saw something blue and sparkly on the way down. He quickly jumped off the minecart and went to investigate it. He could see a blue ore that was shiny and blue!

Barry's Mind: Of course. A Sparkly object ore!

Barry tried cutting the stone away from the blue sparkly with his sword but no luck. Barry gulped. There was only one way to get this out.

Barry: I hope the blue sparkly thing doesn't get destroyed!

Barry swung the sword with all his might, shattering the stone away completely, somehow the sparkly thing survived and lay there, ready to get picked up. Barry picked the blue sparkly thing gently up and then tucked it in the side of his belt.

Barry: Now all of have to do now is just wait for the minecart to get back up!

Barry waited, and waited, and waited. It took a really long time, but finally the minecart started going its way up. It was filled with so much gold that Barry had no choice but to walk up. So he did just that, he started running in front of the minecart and hoping with all his might that the minecart wouldn't be fast enough to run him over. Luckily, he was faster by a mere inch! He jumped out just in time as the minecart stopped to dump in some more gold.

Barry: That was close!

Barry quickly saw a builder that was about to finish one of Ched's constructions to take care of the blue sparkly thing and told him the reason why. The builder chuckled and was fine with it. Surely a builder's hut was the last thing that Abby would look for!

Barry: Now I have to find out what kind of material is Abby's bow made out of!

Barry walked around the village until he finally saw Abby making more arrows for herself.

Barry: Hey Abby, what is your bow made out of?

Abby: Out of platinum. Why?

Barry: Oh, I'm just asking.

Abby: Really? I think you might need that information.

Barry: (Blushing) No really, I just like knowing more about you.

Abby: (Smiling) you always do that.

Barry: I know.

Barry walked away, chuckling to himself.

Barry: Yes! I got that part done!

The reason why Barry asked for what Abby's bow was made out of was because he was actually going to find platinum as well! So he went to the gold mine he went to last time and then waited for the minecart to cycle back up again. It came up briefly and Barry hopped in as it dumped even more gold in. Barry could see lots of gold ores everywhere, and he was surprised to find out that Abby's bow was actually made out of platinum. He thought it was made out of gold, but to him, in was almost like platinum is the same color as gold. He waited and couldn't really find any platinum ores. He thought it was going to be easier than finding a sparkly thing, and because he found that blue sparkly thing quite easily, he could think it was only by luck.

Barry's Mind: When am I going to find a platinum ore?

Barry was getting tired of sitting down in the minecart especially with a lot of gold dumping in around him. Just then, he saw in horror the end of the track ahead of him!

Barry: AHHH!

But the minecart kept going and smashed through the end of the track, which was filled with so much gold that it showered all over him. The minecart was almost full now, and Barry was worried he wouldn't get a platinum ore in time but just as his luck, he finally saw single platinum ore, just above him!

Barry: YES! I found one finally!

Barry quickly jumped backwards out of the minecart and then started cutting the stone away from the platinum. The platinum fell out right onto Barry's hands. Barry gripped it with all his might and then started running all the way up. But because the track was so long, he was aching but he persisted to go on. Barry couldn't hear the minecart behind him which gave him some relief as he walked back outside.

Barry: (Whew!) That was a relief!

Barry then walked over to the builder's hut again which the builder inside promised to take care of Barry's blue sparkly thing; asked the builder to take care of the platinum as well. The builder asked Barry if he needed any other materials, but Barry told the builder to hang on to those for now. Barry walked out of the hut and then yawned. It was actually getting sundown! Barry could hear Ched fishing by the shore so he decided to go train some more barbarians.

IN THE SKY

Cofo was heading towards Martox's Castle angry with himself. Why did Cofo decided to attack Ched alone? Can't he at least bring in a couple of reinforcements. Cofo vowed that he'd be smart and be prepared next time. As he headed into Martox's Castle, he landed his cloud down and hopped off. He then walked over to Martox's Magic lab and sighed. Inside, there were lots of people dressed up in white coats and wore white hoods. Their face could be shown though.

Cofo: Can I have a healing potion please?

One person heard what Cofo said and grabbed on. He tossed it over to Cofo and then went back to doing his work. Cofo drank all of it and instantly his bruises produced by Ched were instantly gone.

Cofo: Ahh! Thank you!

The person who handed Cofo the healing potion nodded and Cofo walked back out. It was almost dinnertime at Martox's Castle. They had really good food, but sometimes there would be weird looking food like spaghetti slime.

Cofo: Can't wait to see what today's dinner is!

Cofo walked into the kitchen and could smell freshly cooked meat. There were cooks dressed up in black aprons in suits. Of course, since they were in Martox's Castle, everyone knows that Martox's favorite color is black. Cofo walked out of the kitchen and then sat down in the dining room. Soon all of Martox's best troops and minions like the knights and Swordsmen were all around the dining table.

Cofo: So how's everyone doing? Fine?

Everyone nodded back. Of course, Cofo was second high in rank next to Martox. Everyone had to respect Cofo but respect Martox more. Soon one of Martox's chefs was carrying a large platter with one hand. He bowed down as he placed the platter down and opened the lid. That was going to be everyone's appetizers. The appetizer tonight was Pineapple juiced up with lemon.

Cofo: Yum! That looks tasty!

Chef: It's supposed to be tasty.

Briefly after the first chef left, a second chef came in with an even larger platter, and inside was roasted chicken and rice. There is a bit of spicy pepper inside which, Cofo and Martox liked. Cofo and Martox liked whatever was particularly spicy. Everyone started eating normally until the drinks were served. It was slime juice, collected by the finest slimes in nearby swamps. Cofo started eating his chicken, but as he kept on chewing he could still keep think of Ched. Ched was really good at martial arts, but Cofo wasn't though. He was just taught a little by Martox and that was it.

Cofo's Mind: There has to be some kind of way to get at Ched!

As soon as everyone was finished with their food, the dessert was served. It was one of Cofo's favorite desserts. It was called "Greeny Cake" which was hence the name a cake that looked green. It tastes like mint by there was some added slime cream into the soft texture inside the cake. Everyone took one piece, but Cofo decided to take a second piece. As soon as everyone was finished, Cofo took out his toothbrush, which was actually a magic toothbrush. It can brush Cofo's teeth clean faster and whiter! When Cofo was finished, he quickly went to Martox's throne before he went to bed.

Cofo: Martox! Can you think of some way to get Ched?

Martox: Like I said, I'm not the one who will do everything, but I'll give whatever I think to you!

Cofo: Thank you!

Martox: And… Good Night.

Cofo: Good night!

Cofo went to his bedroom, which had a bed shaped like a cloud and was slightly floating above the ground. Cofo smiled as he climbed onto his bed and grabbed some blankets from the cloud. The blankets were actually PART of the cloud and that they were really comfortable and soft.

Cofo: Ahhhhh!

Cofo took a long time to go to sleep, but when he did, he couldn't wait to think what Martox's plan was for him!


	4. Five Knights and Cofo

Chapter 4: Five Knights and Cofo

Cofo opened his eyes. All of a sudden, he started laughing. Ched and Chey were handcuffed with chains and shackles. They had their legs and arms tied up against a wooden plank. Cofo laughed even harder as he saw a desk in front of him. A sign below read: For Torturing.

Cofo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Chey: (Whimpering) Pleeeasssee!

Ched: At least spare our lives Cofo! Take what you want but not our lives!

Cofo: HEHEHEHA! You'll die slowly but surely!

Cofo started off with picking up a handful of ashes. He threw it both at Ched and Chey's face. It blinded them for a second and they shrieked in pain.

Cofo: Let's see what else we got here!

Cofo saw a potion of poison in front of him. He picked it up and threw it at Chey's face.

Chey: AUUGGGG!

Ched: NOOO!

Cofo snickered and grabbed a frying pan from the table. He walked over to Ched. Ched started screaming and trying to fight his way out but no luck. Cofo laughed as he whacked Ched in the face with the frying pan. Ched shouted in pain with a trickle of blood running down his nose. Cofo then took a large stone. He hurled it at both Ched and Chey's face. Ched and Chey screamed in agony as Cofo smiled.

Cofo: Now for the fun part!

Cofo took some more ashes and threw it just below Ched and Chey. Ched and Chey gulped as Cofo threw a single torch into the ashes. Within seconds it started catching on fire.

Ched: AHHHHH!

Chey: AHHHHHH!

Cofo then looked below the desk and saw a large sharp tipped spear. There was a sign below saying: Spear of Death.

Cofo: Perfect!

Cofo grabbed hold of the spear and aimed it towards Ched.

Chey: Ched.

Ched: Yeah?

Chey: Take this.

Chey managed to show Ched a small knife that he could cut himself free.

Ched: I'll try!

Ched tried moving his elbow which grasped hold of the knife's ring. The knife had a ring that was attached to it.

Cofo: WHAT?!

Ched managed to cut his hands free and then eventually his legs. Cofo threw the spear and it thundered towards Ched.

Ched: AHHHHH!

But the spear went off target and collided into Chey's torso. Chey screamed in pain AND agony and blood started pouring out rapidly.

Ched: NOOOO!

Ched ran over to Chey and cut herself out but it was getting too late. Chey was losing too much blood. Ched burst into tears of sorrow, but then shortly towards rage towards Cofo. Cofo screamed in laughter and then fell over. Ched found a healing potion on a nearby shelf. He went to get it when he could hear nothing more from Chey.

Ched: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cofo: YEAHHHHHHH!

Ched's fist tightened with rage as he started running towards Cofo. Cofo stopped laughing and threw Ched over him. Ched landed down on his back hard. Ched groaned and got back up.

Cofo: HEHAHAH!

Cofo jumped into his fighting stance but Ched was already making his move. Jump-kicking into the air, Ched was determined to knock-down Cofo. Cofo quickly blocked the kick and then kicked Ched's torso, and then tornado kicked him in the face.

Ched: AHH!

Ched rolled backwards and then tried a tornado kick. Cofo ducked and then spin-kicked Ched in the chest. Cofo then jumped into the air and fast-motion kicked Ched on three different types of his body at the same time! Once in the torso, once in the chest, and once in the head. Ched flipped over and then got back up. Blood was all over his face now.

Cofo: Just surrender!

Ched: NOO!

Ched did a tornado kick and then kicked downward and Cofo when he ducked. But Cofo ducked, AND blocked after that. He grabbed the ground with both of his hands and then kicked Ched five times at once while grabbing the ground. Ched coughed out blood and then tried downward punching Cofo. Cofo grabbed Ched's fist and then elbowed him in the face, punched him in the torso, jabbed him in the face, and then jumped high in the air and hammer kicked Ched.

Ched: UUNG!

Ched stumbled and staggered backwards until he fell straight down on the ground. Cofo walked over to Ched and stared straight down at him.

Cofo: Victory is soon mine and Martox's! WHAHAH!

Ched: (Weakly) Nooo.

Cofo: Heh ha! (Grabbed Ched) I'll make you pay!

Cofo yanked the spear out of Chey's body and then pushed it into Ched's torso. Ched screamed and tried breaking free. Cofo laughed and laughed and laughed as thundered boomed and roared all around him. Then Cofo started dozing off…

Cofo woke up again. He was sleeping in his own cloud bed but he laughed quietly. What a dream! He dreamed he was torturing Ched and Chey with great pleasure. He tried to get back to sleep so he could resume his great time. Luckily, he couldn't get back to sleep. So he just gave up, walked out of his bedroom, and brushed his teeth. After a warm pancake and hog bacon, Cofo then prepared a meeting while everyone was almost done eating their breakfast.

Cofo: Attention!

Everyone looked towards Cofo.

Cofo: May I have five brave knights please come forward!

Five knights walked forward snickering quietly.

Cofo: You will come with me to capture Ched.

Second Knight: All Right!

Fourth Knight: Yeah!

First Knight: Can't wait to see Ched quake with fear!

Cofo: Yes… Yes!

Fifth Knight: Shouldn't we organize a plan?

Cofo: A plan? Ah yes! We should!

6 MINUTES LATER

Cofo quickly came up with a plan that he think should be enough to overtake Ched. Maybe they might even capture Chey as a bonus!

Cofo: Are we ready?

All Five Knights: YES!

Cofo: Let's go!

Cofo started taking the lead and marched outside as the five knights mounted up on horses and followed him behind.

AT CHODA

Ched just woke up from a very vicious and scary nightmare.

Ched: AHHH…

Ched quickly silenced his shouting. His dream was about that Cofo was torturing him and that he just killed Chey. Ched shivered at that thought. Would that really happen one day?

Ched: No. That can't be true!

Ched walked outside of the town hall and washed his face extra-long. Just to refresh his memory. When Ched was finished washing his face, he kept on staring at the water. Thinking about that dream? Could that dream mean something to him? Or was it just a nightmare? Ched hoped it was a nightmare. Ched finally looked away from the water and quickly grabbed another basket to grab the morning's breakfast berries. He quickly asked George to find some more wheat from nearby villages. George agreed but asked Ched for one hundred gold so he could pay.

Ched: (Sigh) Here you go!

Ched handed George the gold and George started being on his way. Ched then walked over behind a tree just to think and ponder about that dream alone. He would need a lot of concentration to think. Unfortunately, he heard some horse feet sounds toward him. Ched looked up and gulped. There were five knights in an arrow formation, and Cofo was on his cloud in the middle just behind the lead knight.

Ched: What do you want with me?

Cofo: What do I want with you? I want to send you to Martox's Castle!

Ched: SO?! It's that again.

Cofo: That's right. Now if you're going to argue about that, these knights here will make you go!

Ched: Well then Knights, go ahead. Make me go!

First Knight: Hmph, this chief is so stubborn!

The first knight charged straight towards Ched on his horse with his sword lashing out ready to strike Ched. Ched calculated quickly and noticed the knight was headed to his left side. Ched quickly jumped up to the right at the last second and grabbed the knight on the torso and the knight fell off the horse.

Ched's Mind: I'm going to have to be careful with the knight's sword!

Ched and the knight tussled and rolled over each other for a few seconds and they finally got up. The knight tried a slash to the left and Ched jumped back and jumped back again as the knight tried to land a slash to the right. Ched ducked as the knight tried to spin slash him to pieces. Ched jumped in the air and landed a jumping spin kick on the knight. The knight stumbled backwards but didn't fell down due to the heavy iron armor.

First Knight: Gah!

The knight jumped in the air and tried another slash at Ched. Ched rolled backwards and then double punched the knight in the chest, and the uppercut him in the chin.

First Knight: OOF!

The knight again tried to spin slash at Ched, but Ched ducked. The knight knew that Ched would duck and then kicked Ched in the face. Ched fell backwards but jumped to the left just as the knight tried tried to stab Ched to the ground. Ched then twisted around and leg sweeped the knight with his right leg. That guaranteed the knight to land on the ground and the knight struggled to get up. Ched grabbed and knight up and punched the knight in the face downwards. The knight then automatically went out cold.

Cofo: WHAT?! GET HIM!

The remaining four knights all started charging at Ched in a quickly motioned pace.

Ched's Mind: WHAT?! That's too much! I'm going to be done for if I make even one wrong move.

Ched put that thought out of his mind when he saw a single arrow thundered through and pierced the knight on Ched's right side. The knight fell off and onto the ground. The knight behind just simply make the horse jump over the fallen knight and the horse, which Ched knew that he was trained for those kinds of obstacles.

Ched's Mind: Thee knights left! Wait, maybe two!

He knew there were two knights left because then Barry on the other side jumped onto the next knight on the left. Cofo's face had raw anger in his eyes and his fist clenched tight. As the last two knights charged towards Ched, ready to strike him from both sides, Ched ducked and rolled forward causing the knights to stab each other in the chest.

Fourth and Fifth Knight: AHH!

They all fell off the horse hard, landing on the ground head first.

Cofo: NOOO!

Cofo zoomed towards Ched ready to ram him off the ground. Ched took a deep breath and then jumped off high as fast as he can and thankfully leapt onto the cloud. Cofo tried to punch Ched, and Ched blocked it and hook punched Cofo back. Then jump-kicked him. Cofo managed to leg-sweep Ched down but then as Cofo stumbled towards Ched, Ched quickly jumped forward successfully head-butting Cofo in the stomach.

Cofo: AHHOF!

Cofo staggered backwards and then tried a tornado kick. Ched ducked and the tornado kick Cofo back in the nose. It was really rare for Ched to hit an enemy in the nose, but accuracy for doing that pays off. Cofo spined backwards and rolled a couple times nearly falling off the cloud.

Barry: Ready for a battle?!

Second Knight: I'm ready for anything! Striking you down that is!

Barry and the knight started slashing their swords, and the knight kept on backing up as they were slashing. Just then just as the knight was backed up by quite a bit of feet, he then all of a sudden landed a strong slash on Barry's sword. It was now Barry's turn to start backing-up and slashing. Then just as Barry was backed up by quite a bit of feet, he then all of a sudden landed a strong slash on the knight's sword. It was the knight's turn again to start backing up but just as they were at the exact place to start, the knight tried to hook slash Barry. Barry ducked and then slashed back. The knight blocked it and punched Barry in the face.

Second Knight: Finally I got you!

Barry breathed in a slight fury and then right kicked the knight in the right leg. The knight nearly fell down but then got back up. Then the knight double spin slashed Barry, but he quickly ducked again and then side kicked the knight in the stomach.

Second Knight: AH!

The knight downward slashed Barry but once again, Barry blocked it and then punched the knight in the face. The knight stumbled backwards but got up again. Barry tried to finish the knight off with a slash but the knight blocked it and then spin-kicked Barry in the torso. Barry stumbled back and then the knight thrust punched Barry in the face really hard!

Barry: AHH!

Second Knight: Ha!

Meanwhile Abby was pointing her bow at the third knight as he tried to get up.

Third Knight: You fool! Cofo will get your chief anyway!

Abby: Yeah right!

The third knight finally got back up but was staggering all over the place. Abby chuckled. The knight tried to hook slash Abby and then downward slash in a combo. Abby ducked and then jumped backwards during that combo. Abby front kicked the knight in the stomach and then shot another arrow at the knight's chest. The knight was in the air for a split second and then finally lay still.

Cofo: I'll get you again Ched!

Ched: Yeah! Let's see!

Cofo ran towards Ched and Ched quickly rolled forward just as Cofo was in the air. Then just as Cofo landed down, Ched was behind him. He jumped in the air and downward kicked Cofo in the back propelling him flying off the cloud and slammed onto the ground.

Ched: (Whew!) Yes!

Cofo landed chest first into the ground but can barely get up now. Cofo gasped in pain but then knew that Ched couldn't control the cloud. Ched didn't know that.

Cofo: I still got one thing left from this raid!

Ched: What is it?

Cofo slowly got back up and then controlled the cloud with his hands towards the shorelines.

Ched: AHHH!

Cofo: HAHA!

But Ched realized that it was just the shorelines and that was where the sand was moist. Ched quickly jumped off the cloud landed in shallow water and didn't suffer any injuries.

Cofo: WHAT?!

The second knight slammed Barry to the ground by hitting his sword really hard. Barry backed off and the second knight snickered and walked towards Barry.

Barry's Mind: Wait. I'm a barbarian. And I should smash this knight!

That thought urged Barry to keep on fighting. The knight jumped in the air ready to slash Barry to two parts. Barry rolled forward and then kicked the knight in the back making him fall forward into the grass. The knight breathed in with rage and rolled forward. Then he spined around striking Barry again in the sword making him fall down again. Barry jumped back up but that was not the best move. The knight smashed Barry to the ground making him fall in the back. Barry clenched his teeth in agony. The knight jumped into the air, ready to finish off Barry once and for all. But all of a sudden, an arrow slammed into the knight's chest making him fall backward while he was still in the air.

Second Knight: UNGH!

The knight fell down on the grass with blood leaking out of his armor. He then staggered getting up but failed and this time lay still. Barry looked behind him and saw Abby pointing her bow at the knight.

Barry: (Blushing) Heh Heh thanks!

Abby: (Smiling) No problem. Like I said, you're a great person to improve my skills! Also, I guess I like saving you too!

Barry: Yeah…

Barry thought that he should do at least a couple things to save Abby but decided to do that later.

Cofo controlled the cloud to move back to him and then flew off.

Cofo: I'll get you again Ched! You wait!

Ched: Heh, Oh I'll be waiting!

Cofo: BAH!

Cofo flew off and disappeared from sight. Soon Barry and Abby walked back but didn't realize that they were walking SIDE-BY-SIDE. Ched noticed that and chuckled. He decided not to tell them yet, but that would be a sight he would remember.

Ched: Ready for some breakfast?

Abby: Sure!

Barry: Yep, I could use some!

Ched: Okay, hopefully breakfast just came by quicker while we were brawling out a raid!

Barry and Abby both chuckled and followed Ched back to the village.


	5. Martox's Magic Surprise for Cofo

Chapter 5: Martox's Magic Surprise for Cofo

Cofo felt the anger rising in him as he was soaring towards Martox's Castle again. He always had a question in his mind though. Why does Martox always want to capture Ched? Cofo felt exasperated from all that fighting at Ched's home village, and he hoped that Martox came up with something for Cofo. After all, Cofo was the one doing all the work. Martox was just sitting down in his throne relaxing and sending Cofo to do errands! Well, the errands always had to do with Ched!

Cofo's Mind: That Martox! Why can't he deal with Ched himself?

Cofo knew that if he refused to do Martox's bidding on him, he could suffer a lot.

FLASHBACK

Ched just beaten Cofo with his own boat and in fact, punched and kicked Cofo's barbarians into the water! As Cofo retreated, he quickly summoned his cloud when Ched wasn't looking, and flew to Martox's Castle.

Cofo: So! First time trying to capture Ched and no luck! He was so hard, so why don't I get a new job?!

As Cofo flew into the Castle, he could see Martox looking at him.

Martox: So did you get him?

Cofo: No! Besides, he is so tough that (Rubs his back) He nearly broke my back!

Martox: (Moving closer to Cofo's face) No complaining!

Cofo: (Wiping his mouth) Okay, okay!

Martox: Now go get him again!

Cofo: What?! NO, I need to get some rest!

Martox: You had your rest!

Cofo: No, I didn't!

Martox: You were talking to me, that's your rest!

Cofo: NO! Give me a real rest or I'll leave!

Martox: (Snickering) Leave huh? Your never gonna leave!

Cofo: Yes I will!

Martox: If you leave, good luck then!

Cofo: Bad luck to you!

Cofo stormed off towards his cloud but then could feel a jolt of shock over him.

Cofo: AHH!

It was a shock magic from Martox, it was pretty clear that Martox wasn't going to let Cofo leave.

Cofo: You challenging me?!

Martox: (Chuckling) if I want to!

Cofo: YAHHH!

Cofo ran towards Martox, charging up a thrust punch. Cofo jumped up in the air, ready to strike Martox down. Martox still was sitting down, but he raised a hand in the air. Electric magic particles slammed into Cofo's body making him fall down.

Cofo: AHHH!

Martox calmly got up from his throne and then made made his right hand into a claw shape. Then he performed a hook swipe in the air, but causing a magic shockwave thundering towards Cofo.

Cofo: AHHHNO!

Cofo was sent flying across the throne room and landed on the floor, sliding a couple of feet as well. Cofo got up and rubbed his neck. It hurted so much. Martox then sat back down on his throne.

Martox: Now get that Ched or we'll do round two!

Cofo: Okay, yes!

Cofo quickly hopped onto his cloud and began on his way.

END FLASHBACK

Cofo shivered at that thought. Martox was the strongest ever in the realm and nothing could defeat him. Not even Cofo. Cofo controlled the cloud and headed inside the castle. He walked over to Martox and first bowed down to him. It was a symbol of respect for him.

Cofo: Martox, I have a question.

Martox: I'm all ears.

Cofo: Why do you want to capture Ched?

That caught Martox of guard. No one ever said that to him. They just thought that Martox wanted him.

Martox: Why do you want to know?

Cofo: Because I want to see what this is all about.

Martox: You see, Ched has something going on with him. He has some kind of special thing about him.

Cofo: Oh.

Martox: But, I came up with something you can use now!

Cofo: Finally!

Martox: Get ready.

Cofo: I'm ready.

Martox stretched his arms to the sky and a ball of magic energy started forming. Martox then aimed the magic ball towards Cofo. Cofo gulped. Was this all going to be some kind of horrible trick?

Cofo's Mind: I hope this is good!

The ball of magic engulfed Cofo whole and then a large energy explosion followed. It was really loud to Martox's hearing, but he ignored it. As soon as the explosion stopped, Cofo looked around him.

Cofo: What is this?

Martox: You're a new you now!

Cofo looked at his hands and his legs. They were covered in red clothing and he himself was wearing red clothing of a wizard.

Cofo: Am I a wizard?

Martox: You're more than a wizard, you're a special wizard!

Cofo: Whoa!

Martox: Yes. You have one minute to try out your new skills.

Cofo: Got it!

Cofo went outside and saw a nearby boulder.

Cofo: FIREBALL!

Cofo threw a fireball from his very own hands onto the boulder smashing it into pieces instantly.

Cofo: Yeah!

Cofo also saw two trees nearby. Cofo spined towards them and there was flames coming out of the energy from his spinning.

Cofo: Whoa!

Cofo decided that it was time to get Ched now. He got onto the cloud and then headed towards Ched's village.

AT CHODA

Ched was feeling relieved after he just finished a raid and grabbed quite a lot of elixir. Barry was nearly blasted by a cannon if it wasn't for Abby, who just managed to destroy the cannon.

Ched: Hmm, I do have quite a lot of gold.

A builder overheard what Ched was saying and went up to him.

Builder: Then I would suggest upgrading your elixir storages to level five. That ought to max out them!

Ched: Yeah, you know what? I'll do that!

Ched ordered his other builder to upgrade the other elixir storage. Then Ched went inside his town hall and sat down on his bed. That raid was so exhausting, so he was going to rest a bit. He wasn't going to take a small nap though. Meanwhile, Cofo landed his cloud at a hidden bush in Ched's village and crept near a tree.

Cofo: Let's see if Ched can handle this!

Ched finally felt rested, so he walked outside the town hall. Cofo laughed quietly as he casted up a fireball. Then he threw it towards Ched. The fireball zoomed towards Ched and it wasn't long before Ched noticed it.

Ched: AHHH!

Ched was blown off his feet, and Cofo quickly hided behind the tree. Ched's clothes were on fire, so he quickly rolled over on the grass. Finally, two villagers ran over and helped Ched up.

Ched: Who did this?

The two villagers said they didn't see anything, but it seemed if like the fireball came from the tree.

Ched: (Gulp) I might as well check that out!

Ched walked over to the tree, and Cofo knew that. He quickly climbed up the tree and got ready to pounce down at Ched. Ched couldn't see anyone which got him puzzled.

Ched: Huh? The fireball can't just come out of nowhere!

Cofo then jumped down and tackled Ched. They all tussled and rolled, but Ched shouted in surprise.

Ched: AH!

Ched and Cofo finally stopped rolling and both got up.

Ched: Cofo?! What kind of wizard costume are you in now?

Cofo: No! My new superpower!

Cofo charged up a fireball and threw it at Ched. Ched ducked and then jumped in the air. He landed a front jump kick at Cofo knocking him back and rolling backwards once.

Cofo: Watch this!

Cofo hook swiped causing a fiery shockwave knocking Ched to the ground. Ched rolled in the ground to put out the flames and Cofo wanted that. Cofo ran forward and kicked Ched with all his might.

Ched: OOOF!

Ched finally put out the flames but his back hurted.

Ched: AH!

Ched got up and then ducked a tornado kick from Cofo. He lashed out a jab in Cofo's stomach, and then double kicked Cofo in the face.

Cofo: AHH!

Cofo rolled backwards and then clenched his each of his hands together. A small fireball formed in each of his hands, and then Cofo released three of them by thrusting his hand forward whole.

Ched: Whoa!

Ched quickly twisted to the right, then to the left, then to the right, and then ran forward. Cofo blocked a jump kick from Ched and then punched Ched in the torso. Ched hook punched Cofo in the face, and when Cofo tried to jump kick Ched, Ched blocked it and then spin-kicked Cofo back.

Cofo: GAH!

Cofo spined towards Ched with flame surrounding him. Ched quickly had a sneaky idea.

Ched: Hey, you can't catch me!

Cofo: I will!

Ched ran away, and Cofo spined and followed. It didn't take long for Ched to go to the shorelines, and Cofo's vision was too blurry to notice. As Cofo got in the water, the flames got out and he got dizzy.

Cofo: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Cofo then fell down into the shallow water but quickly regained consciousness. Ched grabbed Cofo up and hook punched him in the face.

Cofo: OOF!

Cofo spined down into the water and staggered back up. Cofo thrusts punch Ched, but Ched ducked and then landed a jumping spin kick at Cofo. Cofo stumbled back but then used his hands to draw what looked like to be arrows out of flames!

Ched: What are you doing now Cofo? (Chuckles) Drawing time!

Cofo: (Drawing) Yeah!

Cofo drew five arrows, but then signaled them to attack Ched by doing a throw signal!

Ched: AHH!

The five arrows were on arrow formation, but Ched quickly ran as fast as he could and jumped into the water. The arrows sizzled off after that.

Cofo: NOO!

Ched jumped up from the water and then tornado kicked Cofo in the face. Cofo tried to hook punch Ched, but Ched grabbed Cofo's wrist and then punched Cofo two times in the torso, and then hook punched Cofo again in the face!

Cofo: OFFAH!

Cofo stumbled down but jumped back up.

Cofo: Try this, for electric!

Cofo raised his hand towards Ched and electrocuted him with static magic.

Ched: AHH! (ZZZ) AHH! (ZZZ)

Cofo: Heh ha!

Ched stumbled back dazed up. Cofo jumped and rapid punched Ched and then uppercut him. Ched shouted in pain and then fell down on the shallow water. Cofo grabbed him up but then Ched regained consciousness.

Cofo: WHAT?!

Ched quickly punched Cofo away and then breathed out a sign of relief. He quickly spin kicked him, jump kicked him, and then gyro hammer kicked Cofo down. Cofo stumbled backwards and didn't want to risk losing consciousness.

Cofo: AHH!

Ched: Whew!

Cofo quickly summoned his cloud towards him and leaped on it. Ched couldn't catch Cofo which annoyed him so much.

Cofo: I'll get you again Ched!

Ched: Sure, like I said. I'll be waiting!

Cofo flew away and shouted of despair.

Ched quickly walked back to the village and could already see George carrying some meat that looked like it came from another village, and Barry and Abby came back with some milk.

Ched: (Chuckling) so you haven't forgot about lunch?

Abby: Of course not!

George: Why wouldn't we?

Ched: Well that's great! Why don't we have some lunch?

Barry: Of course! That's why we brought this!

Everyone laughed as Ched went into the town hall, and Barry and Abby followed.

 **Thanks again for reading more of my archives! So yeah, first of all I might do another Diary of a Wimpy Kid, or I guess I could do a Boom Beach Archive. Either way, if you see my poll, there's a special choice you can vote for too! So thanks again for reading, remember to review, and yeah, hopefully I can type fast again!**

 **Boom Beach Archives Volume 0**

 **Diary of a Wimpy Kid Archives Volume 1**

 **OR**

 **THE SECRET CHOICE!**


End file.
